Got Ren?
by Always Smiling
Summary: After Takeya claims Ren as his slave, he realizes he needs another job to support her appetite for melon bread. Who will protect Ren from filthy minds while Takeya is at work? Will he even care?
1. Wake up Takeya!

I accidentally erased my story while trying to upload my second chapter, so here is chapter one again. Before I start writing, I just want you guys to know that this is my first story. So I'm sorry if the chapters are not that long. As I get more into my story, the chapters will get longer. Also, I know that the premise of my story is that Takeya will get a second job, but I don't want to rush through the story, so it may take a while for that to happen. In the mean time, good things will happen, so please don't get frustrated with me. Before I forget, I want to say thank you to those of you who reviewed my story. I will try my best to take your reviews into consideration.

Disclaimer: I don't own DearS or any of the DearS characters.

Several alarm clocks go off around Takeya's head as Ren walks into Takeya's room all dressed in her uniform and ready for school. Ren gets down on her knees and tries to wake Takeya from his deep slumber. When he doesn't wake up, she decides to sit on top of him and shake him from his shoulders.

At the same time Takeya is having a pornographic dream about a beautiful girl with long, green hair and huge, supple breast who just happens straddling him and holding on to his shoulders. He stares at her jiggling breast as she calls out his name, "Takeya."

Just hearing her beautiful voice calling out his name is about to make him explode, when she suddenly says, "Wake up or you're going to be late." "Huh! What!" asks Takeya as he opens his eyes and meet face to face with Ren's huge breast bouncing in front of his face.

Takeya looks up at Ren's face and blushes as he realizes that the girl who was straddling him in his dream is the same girl who is straddling him in reality. "Agggghhhh! Ren! Why are you sitting on me?" he angrily asks as he pushes her off of him. He looks at the clock and says, "Oh shit! I'm gonna be late! Ren, get my clothes and bring them to the bathroom while I wash up." Ren jumps up with joy because, she just received an order from her master. She hardly ever got orders from Takeya so, she decided to be quick about it so that her master would praise her. She brings his uniform to the restroom and flings the door open with a pleased look on her face. "Here is you uni….," is all Ren can say because her sentence was interrupted by a naked Takeya masturbating in front of the toilet.


	2. Private Matters

Disclaimer: I don't own DearS or any of the DearS characters.

On with chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Private Matters

"Aaagghh!" Screams Takeya. His face turns bright red as he covers his penis and slams the door shut. "Ahh Ren," he says very loudly and annoyed, "You should always knock on the door when someone is in the bathroom!"

"Understood," says Ren and then knocks on the door. Takeya barely opens the door enough to be able to take his uniform from Ren and then quickly shuts the door. He checks himself out in the mirror and notices that his face is still red.

"Geez!" he thinks to himself, "What have I gotten myself into. It's hard enough for me to control myself when she's prancing around naked, and now she's in my dreams straddling me. For fuck's sake, now she has even seen me naked in my most intimate moment." With that thought, he remembers that he had not come because, Ren barged in on him and embarrassed the shit out of him. He begins to think about how food it felt to have Ren's voluptuous body on top of him and he resumes masturbating.

He barely has time to finish when all of a sudden, a knock on the door brings him back to reality. "Gosh!" He says out loud, "What am I thinking? She's an alien for fuck's sake." He slaps his cheeks a little and finishes getting dressed.

Ren goes to answer the door and finds Neneko waiting at the front door with a very plain look on her face.

"Hi Neneko!" Ren happily exclaims. "Good morning Ren," Neneko responds as she smiles at Ren. "Ren?" Neneko plainly asks, "I thought that you took on the responsibility of having Takeya ready for school?" At the same time though, Neneko felt a little relieved that she would still have a reason to come up to Takeya's house in the morning. She looked away from Ren and walked past her into Takeya's house as she felt her cheeks turn red.

"I tried my best to have Takeya ready for school on time, but..." Ren says with a serious look on her face. She then puts her hands on her hips as she spreads her feet about shoulder width and happily exclaims, "Takeya had to relieve his sexual desires through masturbating and I let him have all the time he needed."

Takeya's jaw dropped when he walked into his and heard Ren talking about his private matters. (Or should I say, matters about his privates) Takeya froze anime style as all the blood drained from his face and he turned ghostly white. He turned to look at Neneko blushing and tipped over onto the floor when she said to Takeya, "Come on Takeya we need to hurry because I don't want to explain to Ms. Mitsuka the reason why you are late."

Takeya gets up angrily, calls Neneko an idiot and shoves the two girls out the door. The three classmates walk in silence for a few minutes until Ren asks Takeya, "Have I done something to offend you Takeya?" "No, says Takeya grudgingly, "But I really need to teach you that there are certain things you shouldn't tell other people. Ren smiles at Takeya and says, "I will do my best so that you will praise me.


	3. We'll Have a Foursome

I know it has been months since I updated. But, life, school, and work got in the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DearS characters, but I do own the first four episodes in English.

There are a few characters that aren't really addressed by their names in the series. They are a group of three annoying girls who are always riding Takeya about being mean to Ren. These are their actual names, it took me a while of pausing and skipping back to get them, but I figured it was better than calling them "annoying girl #1, 2, and 3."

Eiko is the tall girl with red pigtails.

Riko is the girl with short black hair.

Biiko is the shortest girl with brown hair and glasses.

We'll Have a Foursome

The school bell rings as Ren, Takeya, and Neneko quickly walk toward the campus. They sneak past the distracted principle and his garden. He pays them no mind as he seems too upset with his garden of late blooming flowers.

Inside Mitsuka's classroom the students had already settled in and were silently wondering why Ren and Takeya were not present, yet no one even noticed that Neneko was also missing.

"I wonder where Ren and Takeya are?" asks Oihiko as he stares straight ahead with a pensive look on his face. All of a sudden, he looks as if he has come up with a conclusion and he slams his hands on to his desk. He stands up and exclaims, **"I bet that Takeya is skipping school with Ren so that he can make her do all sorts of naughty things to him!"** He hugs himself as he closes his eyes and quickly says excitedly, "This reminds me of a pornographic movie called Hot, Alien, Slaves from Outer Space!" As he continues to hug himself while describing the erotic details of the movie, Ms. Mitsuka, scantily clad in her red, lace bra and matching panties, squeals with delight and decides to join in on the presumption on the whereabouts of Ren and Takeya. "I just know that Takeya is taking advantage of the opportunity as Ren's master to command her into pleasing his adolescent desires!" she says with a hint of desire in her voice.

Biiko, one of the girls from the annoying trio who are always pestering Takeya about how mean he is to Ren, says in a disgusted voice, "I can't believe she's already acting this way so early in the morning. "I know," whispers Eiko, another girl from the trio, "But what if she's right about Ren and Takeya?" Eiko asks. "I'm going to give Takaya a piece of my mind," says Riko angrily. **"Aaaaaa haaaaa! This is turning your teacher on!" **yells Ms. Mitsuka as she juggles her huge breast up and down with both hands. "You three don't need to be jealous of Ren," she happily says, "I'm sure Takeya would have enough energy for the three of you in a foursome." The three girls' jaws drop and Ms. Mitsuka lifts up one of her long legs into the air and gives her whole class a free show. "Aaaa haaa!"

The girls stand in shock as the whole class just moans in disbelief at the fact that their teacher would conduct herself in such a way with her students. Mitsuka continues rambling, "It's too bad that I get paid to be here, otherwise; I would also skip school and join them. Aaahhh haaaaa!" **"Wait!** **there's Ren and Takeya!"** says the trio. Ren and Takeya stop short as they hear their names while Neneko quietly, yet blushing, rushes to her seat. "I'm sorry I'm late," Neneko quickly says as she blushes and tries to avoid eye contact with everyone in her class. "Wait a minute," says Oihiko in a sly voice. He looks towards Neneko and she blushes again as she faces her desk and twiddles her fingers. He looks back towards Ren and Takeya as he slowly continues, "Takeya, isn't it a bit of a coincidence for the three of you to all be late at the same time?" he bluntly asks.

Takeya wasn't surprised at Oihiko's suspicious question but, he didn't have an answer either. He tried buying some time by apologizing, "Ms. Mitsuka, I…I'm s..sorry the three of us are late. It w…was my f…fault." He blushes as he thinks about why they are late. Mitsuka was cut off before she even opened her mouth to respond. **"Takeya! You dog!"** Oihiko accuses Takeya as he points a finger at him. "You mean to tell us that you were not only ordering Ren to do perverted things to you but, Neneko too? he obnoxiously asks in disbelief. Takeya's jaw drops to the floor when he hears this and then turns ghostly white. **"Ren?"** asks the trio as they gather around her, "Was Takeya making you and Neneko do perverted things? asks Biiko. The three girls then glare at Takeya as he quickly rushes to Ren's side. Before Ren could even answer, Takeya covers her mouth with his hand in order to keep her from embarrassing him any further. **"You're the worst Takeya!"** The trio yells in unison. Eiko says angrily, "Stop touching Ren like that!" "Yeah!" agrees Riko, "Just because you are her master doesn't mean you're allowed to treat her like a sex toy!"

Takeya decides that he has had enough and explodes, **"Aaaaahhhhhh! Knock it off!** We're late because I was too slow getting ready for school this morning. I do have a job you know, so excuse me if sometimes I'm a little tired in the morning. "Is this true Ren?" Mitsuka asks with a sexy smile. Ren gets a confused look on her face as she doesn't understand why Takeya doesn't want everyone else to know the truth about what happened in the morning. She realizes that if they do find out, Takeya will be angry with her. "Yes," Ren lies, "What Takeya said is what happened." As soon as she says this, Takeya sighs in relief and all of the guys sadly drop their heads onto their desks. "Let's sit down Ren," Takeya mumbles as he makes his way towards his seat. Confused yet intrigued, Ren also goes to take her seat. She couldn't understand why lying would make her master happy but, if that's what it took, she would lie as much as she needed to make her master happy.

A small rumble in her stomach reminded her that she had forgotten to bring some melon bread for her and Takeya. She reached over to tap Takeya on his shoulder but, he quickly shrugged her off when Oihiko interrupts her, "Hey Takeya." He snickers, "He he he he he. She still can't get enough can't she?" Takeya mumbles to himself, "Why me?" he asks as he drops his head onto his desk.


	4. Ren, Please Your Master

So here is the next chapter and I am proud to be able to update so soon, even though I only got one review. I don't really care if I get a lot but it would be nice to know if people like my story or if there are some things that I could be better. I check the hit counter and it appears that many people have at least seen it. So anyway, here is the next chapter. It's not that great, but the story has to progress.

By the way I had melon bread the other day and it was pretty good. Expensive, but good.

Ren, Please Your Master

The class resumes until the lunch time buzzer rings and the class disperses. Oihiko leans on Takeya's desk and says apologetically, _"Sorry man but, we didn't get any melon bread today. "Ohhh, no melon bread,"_ Ren sadly says as her bottom lip protrudes in a pout. _"Takeya and Ren had no time to eat this morning and we're both hungry."_ Ren explains as she rubs her stomach. Ren's eyes get those squiggly lines which indicate that she is about to pass out when the sound of Takeya's voice snaps her back into reality, _"I hate to admit it but she's right,"_ he says as he also rubs his stomach.

Meanwhile, in the next room Miu looks up as she is putting away her books, _"Takeya is hungry,"_ she thinks to herself. Without a second thought, she casually walks over into the classroom next door and stands between Ren and Takeya_. "What a poor excuse for a slave," _Miu says in a better than thou voice. She looks directly at Ren while pointing a finger in her face and rudely says,_ "Ren, hasn't my training taught you anything? You are supposed to prepare your master's meals so that he doesn't get hungry. Honestly, I don't know why I even bother wasting my time with you, if you are not going to make use of my lessons." _In the midst of Miu's rambling, Ren's face looked as if her whole world had just fallen apart. She quietly says, _"Ren didn't make Takeya's meals because Takeya was expecting payment from Oihiko."_ _"Don't worry about it Miu, there's not enough food at my apartment to make a decent meal with anyway. That's why we were waiting for the melon bread," _explains Takeya as he bashfully rubs the top of his head. _"Oh, my apologies to you and Ren,"_ Miu softly says and bows her head at Ren. _"Well with that settled, I guess we have no choice but to eat at the cafeteria,"_ Takeya says in a beaten voice. Suddenly Ren's face lights up and she says happily,_ "Ren has never been inside the cafeteria." _

Ren had wanted to visit the cafeteria because she knew that this was where school lunches were prepared and she would always smell wonderful aromas when she walked passed it, unfortunately; she never had any money so she didn't go inside. _"Come on Ren," _Miu says in a commanding voice, _"I'll show you how you are supposed to get food in the cafeteria. I don't want you to start eating everything in site and disgrace the DearS community." "I'll do my best,"_ Ren says with stars in her eyes, _"So that Takeya will praise me."_ Miu couldn't help but soften the look in her eyes when she heard Ren say that. _"I want to help her,"_ Miu thought sadly, _"But how can I help her please her master when I myself do not have a master."_ Miu is snapped out of her daze as Takeya and Oihiko start walking towards the door and head to the cafeteria. "_Ren, Miu, let's go, we're going to get something to eat."_

On their way to the cafeteria Miu starts informing Ren on how she is to obtain her food. Takeya takes advantage of this moment away from Ren to have some thinking time. _"I wonder how Miu could sense that I was hungry?"_ he thought to himself. _"Does she know how I feel when I look at her and Ren?"_ His face blushed at that thought and saw as Miu turned around and looked him in the eye. They both blushed and turned away from each other as they continued walking to their destination. _"Say Takeya,"_ Oihiko asks, _"Did something happen between you and Ren?" _ You seem more thoughtful than usual. _"Why do you keep asking that?"_ Takeya asks annoyed. _"I already told you, she's an alien and anyone who feels that way about an alien is crazy." "Suit yourself,"_ Oihiko says, _"Personally I would rather be alone with Ren and Miu instead of Ren and Neneko." "Stop talking nonsense before I hit you over the head!"_ Takeya says as the anger in his voice can be heard. _"Alright, alright, he he he, I'll give it a rest, but don't think I didn't see the way you and Miu just looked at each other."_

Please review to let me know how I am doing.


	5. Hiro to the Rescue Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DearS characters. I think I forgot to put that in the last chapter so this one counts for that one too.

Chapter 5: Hiro to the Rescue Part 1

This chapter is space filler so that the story can move on. I hope you don't get too bored with it.

In this chapter I have finally decided to bring in Hiro-kun.

Don't Forget:

Eiko is the tall girl with red pigtails.

Riko is the girl with short black hair.

Biiko is the shortest girl with brown hair and glasses.

I like to refer to these as "**the trio**" since they are always together.

"Let it go already." Takeya gruffly says as he walks up to Ren and Miu to order some food. "I'll have to keep it simple," he thinks to himself while scanning the selections available.

"With the way Ren eats, I'll be surprised if I can get a bowl of rice."

"Takeya! Look at all this delicious food!" Ren says as she presses her face and hands against the protective glass.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Takeya says as picks something that looks half edible. He turns to look at her and is amazed at how simple things can make her happy. He thinks to himself, "She really does look like a child, a very pretty one at that." "Aaaaagggggghh!" he quietly growls to himself and slams his hands on the counter as an effort to get his composure back.

"Miu, can I stand next to you?" Oihiko quickly asks as he inches away from Takeya, "If people see me standing next to you, I'll get like one-hundred points; thus ensuring my position as DearS Lover #1. People might even notice that we are having lunch together. My dad will be so proud!" he says excitedly as he hugs himself.

"Of course," Miu responds as she smiles brightly at Oihiko. Even if it was a small request, if she could help Oihiko just for being a DearS then maybe she wouldn't feel so useless.

Meanwhile; on the way to his office, Hiro forgets about the girl that's waiting for him when he sees Takeya and Ren standing together by the cash register.

"Normally I would not care about the feelings of a girl for another man, but for her to choose Takeya over me is unacceptable. She has yet to discover the power of my beauty and especially the power of **_my coffee_**."

He turns to leave but stops when he hears Takeya yell, "What do you mean I don't have enough money?"

"What I said, is what I meant," the large, lunch lady rudely explains as she reaches for Takeya's selection and puts it back behind the counter. "Well Ren, I guess we'll have to share." He says in a slightly defeated voice.

"Really?" Ren asks happily." Her eyes open wide as she clasps her hands together and stands on her tip toes, "Ren would like that very much," she says. Her happiness is short lived due to an angry yell in her direction.

"Nonsense!" Miu angrily yells. "A slave should never eat from the same plate as her master's." Ren, you give Takeya your lunch and eat when you get home." By now, everyone in the cafeteria was watching the spectacle Miu was making. Everyone stopped talking when they saw Ren's face drop while Miu was yelling at her.

"How dare you order so much more food than your master. I am ashamed of ever thinking that I could teach you how to behave the way a DearS should. "Ren is sorry that Ren is hungry," she says to Takeya while tugging at his shirt.

"Miu," says Takeya as he nervously looks around to find everyone staring at them with gaping mouths and angry eyes. "Everyone is watching us, and it's really not a problem. I don't mind."

Ren didn't take lightly to having her faults expressed in such a mean way and was about to break down in tears but, before she could do that her eyes got that dazed look she gets when she's hungry and she fainted right next to Takeya's feet. Before Miu could even apologize for causing a scene, **the trio** comes to Ren's rescue.

"Takeya!" **The trio** says in unison.

"Stop being mean to Ren and give her your food," Says Eiko.

"She does all the work a wife does and you don't even have the decency to give her lunch money!" says Riko.

"I don't believe you Takeya. She's so hungry she fainted! You need to stop taking advantage of her and treat her with some respect," Says Biiko as she shoves her finger into his chest.

"Well, well, well. It appears wehave forgotten about our hungry friend."said says Hiro as he steps in front of Takeya and helps Ren to her feet. "Cheer up kitten. I'll pay for your meal; besides someone as beautiful and as amazing as you should keep up her strength," he gently coos into Ren's ear.

"Don't you think so girls?" he asks the trio, knowing that they will agree to anything he has to say.

**The trio **just stares at Hiro with stars in their eyes while holding their hands over their own hearts.

"He's such a gentleman," sighs Riko.

"He's not mean like Takeya," says Eiko.

"Yeah Takeya! You should take some lessons from Hiro. He knows how to treat a girl," she says in a haughty voice.

"Idiot," **the trio **says as they turn to walk away.

I will post the rest of this chapter soon. I have it written, but I still nee to type it and edit it.

Please Review to let me know how it's going. And I know it is short. But I am not doing it on purpose.


	6. Hiro to the Rescue Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DearS or any of the characters.

**Warning: From now on this fanfic will be Limey, I won't go into lemons cause I don't want to lose my story**.

Sorry about the long update. Life got in the way. Especially Human Anatomy. But they say that the second time around is easier. I hope so.

Anyway, on with **Hiro to the Rescue Part 2**

Right after the "trio" left the scene, Takeya's ears pick up that all too familiar noise they hear when Ren is hungry and is about to pass out. He reaches out towards her as her eyes get that swirly look and then she starts to fall forward.

He makes a grab for her shoulders and misses them by an inch. As Ren continues to fall forward, Takeya's hands are only able to grab a secure hold of her hips as he unknowingly guides Ren's face to be buried ungracefully in his crotch.

Takeya doesn't realize the way that the situation looks until he hears a familiar voice cry behind him,

"**_Aaaaa haaa! I can't believe what I'm seeing right in front of my eyes! Takeya and Ren in the middle of a sexual act! And right in front of all your school mates. Your sexy, young bodies are just crying for release. My, my this is just like one of my pornos."_**

"**_Takeya is this a porno?"_** Ren innocently asks with her face still buried in Takeya's crotch.

"**_Aaaaaaa!"!_** yells Takeya as he abruptly pushes Ren off of himself and accidentally into Hiro's waiting arms.

Takeya starts to stutter as he tries to explain to Mitsuka while he remains frozen where he stands, **_"Th this is a a a mis und d derstanding." _**

With a sly smile on her face, Mitsuka begins to unbutton her blouse and sashay her way over to and behind Takeya.

As she gets closer to Takeya, she opens up her blouse and reveals a deep red, lace brassiere that ties from the front in a criss cross fashion. She then stands behind him and presses her chest onto his back.

"**_This is really turning your teacher on,",_** she whispers lustfully into Takeya's ear, **_"I didn't know you were such naughty boy," _**she playfully says to him.

She starts to slowly run her tongue on the outside of his ear and starts to slide her hand down his back and towards his bottom.

"**_I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson,"_** she says with amusement in her voice as she gives his right buttock a squeeze.

"**_IN PRIVATE!"_** she yells out loud after Takeya takes off running out of the cafeteria.

Once Takeya left the scene, the spectacle ended and everyone groaned at the sight of Mitsuka groping herself and humping a table. They returned to what they had been doing before Miu began yelling.

Ren leaves Hiro's embrace and begins to go after Takeya. But Hiro stops her before she even takes a step.

"**_Leave him be Ren,"_** Hiro says**_, "Takeya seems pretty upset and I believe he would like to have some time to himself. Don't you agree?"_** he asks.

"**_Yes,"_** Ren sadly says as she lowers her gaze with a disappointed look in her eyes.

"**_Would you like for me to pay for your meal Ren?"_** Hiro asks in a nonchalant voice.

Ren suddenly looks up with a drop of drool at the side of her mouth and replies,

"_**Yes, Ren is still very hungry."**_

As Ren and Hiro head to pay for her food, Hiro feels satisfied after humiliating Takeya in front of everyone and commences to stare at Ren as he wonders to himself whose beauty surpasses whose.

He runs his fingers through his hair while producing a sexy smirk and thinks to himself,

"**_It's a tie. Though she does not know it yet, she is fortunate to have the opportunity to be in the presence of someone who is her rival in beauty." _**

"**_I'll make her realize that Takeya is not worthy of her attractiveness. And I'll start by paying for the kitten's meal. Then maybe she can pay me back by joining me for a cup of coffee in my office."_**

Hiro accompanies Ren to a table and begins a conversation with her.

"**_Well, now that all the unattractive people are gone, only the beautiful are left._**

"**_Yes,"_** agrees Ren.

Meanwhile, in the men's restroom, Takeya leans his head against the cold tile in the men's restroom.

"**_I can't believe what just happened. Why do all these embarrassing things keep happening to me?"_** he asks himself.

"**_Takeya?"_** Miu calls from the bathroom entrance.

"**_What?"_** asks Takeya in a gruff tone.

"**_Well I still have some of those lunch tickets you gave me and I was wondering if you would like to have them back so you _****_can eat when you don't have enough money,"_** Miu asks in a meek voice.

"**_No, you keep 'em. I gave them to you, so you use them," _**he replies.

"**_Honestly,"_** Miu says in an annoyed voice, **_"I don't know why you let Ren get away with behaving the way that she does." _**

"**_If I was your slave, I would never exhaust your funds."_**

Miu looks at Takeya's crotch and then looks up at him with a determined face,

"_**Annnnd furthermore, I would never let you come to school unsatisf…." **_

Miu doesn't get to finish her sentence because Takeya places his hand over her mouth.

"**_Don't you dare say that,"_** he angrily says to her. "**_It's bad enough that I have her tempting me with the things she learned from watching pornos, I don't need it from you too." _**

Takeya then warns Miu, **_"Whatever happens or doesn't happen between Ren and me is between us, so don't bring it up again."_**

Takeya pushes Miu out of the way and heads back to class.

"**_But you don't understand Takeya,"_** Miu sadly says, **_if Ren can't satisfy you, she'll find another master."_**

Miu's face suddenly lights up with a devious smile. She thinks to herself, **_"If Ren finds another master, then Takeya will have to choose me. He's already used to having a slave and he'll feel lost without one."_**

Miu walks back to her class with a feeling of victory and says to herself,

"_**This I don't have to report. AH HA HA HA HA !"**_


	7. Not Like Chobits

Disclaimer: I am getting kind of tired of typing this out. Next time I'll probably just copy and paste. I don't own dears or any of the characters.

Riiiiinnnnngggggg! Goes the school bell as the students in Ms. Mitsuka's class pack their belongings and begin their way home.

Takeya, Oihiko, and Neneko are about to walk out of class when Mitsuka calls out to Ren,

"**Come now Ren, don't stray too far from your friends. Don't you want to go home? If you stay any longer, I'll be forced to give you detention."**

She walks over to Ren and places her elbows on Ren's desk giving anyone left in the classroom a clear view of her cleavage.

"**You know Ren," **Mitsuka says softly, yet loud enough to be heard by Takeya and his friends, **"I have never been with a girl…."**

"**Uh, Ren, we better get you home, so I can go to work!" **Takeya quickly says as he drags Ren out of her chair and away from Mitsuka.

"**Ikuhara!" **Mitsuka exclaims in a surprised voice.

"**Oh no, here we go again." **Takeya says to himself as he sighs and prepares himself for his teacher's advances.

"**There's no need to be jealous! You can join in on the fun too!" **says Mitsuka as she holds both Ren and Takeya's faces to her bosom.

Takeya thrashes his arms around trying to get away from his teacher's sexual embrace as Ren stands perfectly still and asks,

"**Takeya, what's a threesome."**

At hearing this Mitsuka screams excitedly,

"**Ahhh haaaa! Ren, your inexperience is turning your teacher on. Ohhh, Mitsuka, you're such a bad teacher. This hot, young, naïve student has already been in your class for over a week and you have failed to make sure she know about the birds and the bees. I need to be punished. Takeya, Ren, please spank your bad teacher and give me a lesson I'll never forget. Ahhhh haaaaa!"**

Takeya, Ren, Oihiko, and Neneko could still hear Mitsuka's sexual ranting as they rounded the corner of the hallway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Geez, that was uncomfortable." **Takeya murmurs to himself as he continues leading Ren away from their insatiable teacher.

As the group nears Takeya's home, Ren catches wind of the bakery that Oihiko's parents run.

"**Oihiko, can we please have some melon bread?" **Ren asks excitedly as she tugs on the sleeve of his school uniform.

"**Well, I don't know," **Oihiko says, **"Takeya has been lagging on the stuff and I don't think it would be fare to just give it to you for free…. If you know what I mean?" **

Takeya and Neneko groan as they realize what Oihiko is implying as payment for the melon bread.

Totally oblivious to what Oihiko was hinting at, Ren turns to Takeya,

"**Takeya, please give Oihiko some balls in exchange for some melon bread for Ren." **

Takeya sighs as he gives in to her childlike face, **"Fine, but this is all I have left for the rest of the week….."**

"**Takeya is so generous!"** Ren happily exclaims as she throws her arms around Takeya and lifts him off of the ground.

"**Ren, I think it's O.K. to put him down now. You should go buy your bread." **Neneko calmly says Takeya's pleading eyes clearly show that he wants to be put down.

"**Ren! It's been a long time since you have graced us with your presence. Please come in. The Mrs. is currently out so you can have as much melon bread as you like." **Oihiko's father says with a friendly voice.

Ren walks out of the bakery with a brown paper bag filled to the brim with melon bread. **"Ren is grateful for all of this melon bread." **she says as she gives Oihiko's father the money she got from Takeya.

"**At least today, I don't have to worry about getting in trouble." **Oihiko's father says to himself as he heads back in to the bakery.

"**Honey!"** His wife's menacing voice calls from the back of the bakery.

A bead of sweat drops from his forehead and then the muffled sound of pots, pans, and cursed can be heard being thrown around behind the closed doors of the bakery.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**So Takeya, what are you gonna do about money?" **Oihiko asks as he makes a grab for some melon bread.

Ren pulls the bag away from Oihiko's grasps and says, **"This was given to Ren in exchange for balls. Does Oihiko have any balls to give to Takeya for Takeya's melon bread?"**

"**Ren, it's O.K." **Takeya says as he hands a piece of bread to Oihiko and Neneko. **"I guess I'll have to look for another job."**

"**Hey, my dad says that he needs a pretty girl to help advertise in front of the bakery." **Oihiko volunteers.

"**Ren would like to work Takeya," **says Ren as melon bread shines in her eyes.

"**I don't think that's a good idea,"** says Neneko hesitantly as she pictures Ren surrounded by melon bread and Oihiko's father buried under a heap of pots, pans, and rolling pins.

"**Thanks for the offer but no thanks,"** says Takeya, **"I need to find a job that either pays more or gives me tips so that I could have extra cash around."**

"**How about a restaurant?" **Neneko asks. **You might have to work more hours but,**

**you would probably be able to bring home leftovers for Ren so you don't have to spend so much on food."**

"**Well, I guess I could start looking tomorrow," **Takeya says as he scratches his head.

"**Well I think that is a great idea. I will personally see to it that Ren stays out of trouble while you are at work," **says Miu as she creeps up from behind the group.

"**Miu, how long have you been back there?" **asks Neneko as she pushes her glasses up with one finger.

"**Not long, but long enough to know that Ren's total lack of self control is the cause of Takeya's money situation. But don't mind me, I'm just thinking out loud," **replies Miu nonchalantly.

"**I don't have a money situation," **Takeya says through gritted teeth. **"Anyway, you should make your presence known next time."**

"**She just did Takeya," **says Oihiko as he scoots over to Miu, **"By the way, don't you have to go to work already?"**

"**Oh shit! I'm gonna be late. See ya guys,"** says Takeya as he takes off running.

"**Well I better get Ren home," **Miu sweetly says, **"I wouldn't want Ren to displease her master."**

I did think about having Ren work at the bakery but it reminded me to much of Chobits. So I went a different route; although she would have only been there for a short time. I also figured it would be kind of redundant.

By the way I actually tasted melon bread. It came in a little plastic bag, just like in the anime. It was O.K. I thought it was going to be like Mexican bread. Light and fluffy but, it was a little greasy and I thought it was kind of thick. My boyfriend thought it was excellent. So to each their own I guess.

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a while, anyway, I don't own DearS or any of the DearS characters.

She's Just A Slave

Takeya presses the side of his face onto his fist as his elbow rests on the checkout counter of the video store. His eyes become half lidded as he stares straight ahead, lost in his thoughts…..

'**_Great,'_ **Takeya thinks to himself,

'**_Four fun-filled hours of checking in and checking out movies. I really need to find a job that pays more, otherwise; I won't have any time to study. I won't be able to spend any time with Ren.'_ **

Takeya opens his eyes a bit wider as a realization suddenly hits him.

'**_I want to spend time with Ren. Why should I? It's not like we're a couple or anything. She's just a slave.'_**

****

Back at Takeya's apartment.

"**Honestly Ren, I don't know what to do with you,"** Miu lectures as she stands over the sink, washing vegetables.

Ren slowly walks over to the kitchen counter, picks up the metal strainer and starts examining the small holes with a look of intrigue on her face

"**I agree that you are improving but what will you do when you stumble upon new situations,"** Miu continues, "**You will not simply get by with the help of your ignorance."**

Ren seems oblivious to the conversation that Miu is having with herself and places the strainer on her head after not finding any other use for it.

Miu turns to the left as she begins to look for the strainer.

"**It is my duty to train you properly so that you may represent the DearS community in a dignifi……"**

Miu pauses in mid sentence when she sees where the strainer disappeared to and begins to yell as she points to Ren's head,

"**What did I tell you about that!"**

Much to Ren's disappointment, Miu angrily walks up to her and snatches away her new hat.

While Miu begins to strain the vegetables, she barely hears Ren's soft voice say,

**"Ren does not remember." **

Miu turns her head to look at Ren and notices her sad face,

'**_This gives me the perfect chance to start my new plan for getting rid of Ren,' _**she calmly thinks.

" **You don't remember! I can't believe you already forgot," **Miu responds as she faces away from Ren.

'**_Here we go,'_** Miu thinks to herself with an evil grin on her face,

_'_**_She's like putty in my hands.'_ **

Miu straightens up as she fights the threatening laughter working its way up to her throat.

"**You know Ren,"** Miu begins

"**If you are not able to retain the information that I am generously giving to you,"** Miu pauses as she turns to face Ren,

"**You will not be able to please your master."** She simply states.

Ren suddenly feels the urge to defend herself. She boldly walks up to Miu and states,

"**As long as Ren does her best, Takeya will praise her." **

Ren stands with her hands on her hips and feels confident that she will always do her best when it comes to Takeya.

**SMACK!**

Miu strikes Ren hard on the side of her face after visions of her dieing master run rampant through her mind.

**_'Doing my best wasn't enough for my master. My best didn't do a god damn thing.' _**Miu violently screams in her head.

Silence.-----

Only Miu's receding pants can be heard in Takeya's tiny kitchen as Ren brings up her right hand to nurse her stinging cheek.

As soon as Miu finishes collecting herself, she decides to continue.

"**Do you know what happens when a slave can't properly please her master?" **She sneers at Ren as she asks this question.

"**No, Ren does not know,"** Ren says sadly as her cheek burns like fire

"**Well then," **Miu speaks in a sinister tone**, "Let me instruct you what will happen if You Cannot Please Your Master," **she emphasizes.

"**You'll have to sever your certification rite with Takeya."**

Miu taps Ren's crimson cheek and then begins to walk around the astonished Ren as if inspecting cattle.

"**Perhaps,"** Miu begins as if deep in thought

"**If you're lucky, you may even be chosen by another master who will accept you. **

**"With all of your defects," **she adds.

"**But Ren wants to stay with Takeya,"** Ren says loudly, her stinging cheek already forgotten as her eyes water and all of her thoughts go to her sweet and wonderful master.

"**It doesn't matter what you want Ren," **Miu says softly as she places both of her hands on Ren's face and caresses it.

"**We are just slaves. Nothing more, nothing less."**

Ren backs away from Miu and looks at her with puppy dog eyes

"**Ren only wants to serve Takeya," **Ren says to herself.

Annoyed once again, Miu sternly states to Ren,

"**Don't you get it?** **If you can't properly serve your master then you will not be in his service. Is that simple enough for you to understand Ren?"** Miu asks ready to end this discussion

**"Understood,"** Ren sadly says. A lock of green hair slips off of her shoulder to her front as she slightly bows her head in submission to Miu.

Now satisfied, Miu says,

"**Cheer up Ren, we need to get dinner started, we want Takeya to be pleased, right?"**

Ren straightens up with a determined look on her face and happily says**, "Yes, Ren will make Takeya the best meal he's ever had so that he will want Ren to stay with him." **

**"No!** Miu yells as she comes up to Ren and covers her mouth roughly with one of her hands

"**You can't tell Takeya about anything that we have spoken about tonight. Do you understand?"** she asks in a troubled voice**. "You will make this meal because he is your master. Not because you want to stay." **

"**But Takeya should know that Ren is going to try even harder to please him so that Ren can stay with Takeya,"** Ren says in a pleading voice as she clasps her hands with Miu's.

"**No,"** Miu simply says, **"You must proove yourself on your own, otherwise; you don't deserve to be Takeya's slave." **

"**Ren understands." **Ren says as she walks hurriedly to the stove

"**Ren needs to prepare Takeya's dinner before he comes home from work," **she states to Miu as she begins filling a pot with water.

'**Yes,'** Miu thinks to herself in a sly voice

**'Go make your precious Takeya his meal, but little do you know, I will be making most of it and he will surely see how inadequate you really are. AH HA HA HA HA!"**

**A/N **

**OK I only read through the chapter once for errors so pardon me if there are any. Also this chapter is not light like the previous ones but I kind wanted to make Miu more evil and this was the only thing that came into mind after my writers block. Thanks for the reviews.**


	9. Do You Want me to Take Care of You

Disclaimer: I don't own DearS or any of the DearS character.

**WARNING: LIME/LEMON** what ever you call it. I doubt anyone will get offended. I mean it is DearS, the show can be pretty racy.

**CAN I TAKE CARE OF YOU?**

Last time with Takeya:

_Takeya presses the side of his face onto his fist as his elbow rests on the checkout counter of the video store. His eyes become half lidded as he stares straight ahead, lost in his thoughts…_

'_**Great,' **Takeya thinks to himself, **'Four fun-filled hours of checking in and checking out movies. I really need to find a job that pays more, otherwise: I won't have any time to study. I won't be able to spend any time with Ren.'**_

_Takeya opens his eyes a bit wider as a realization suddenly hits him._

'_**I want to spend time with Ren. Why should I? It's not like we're a couple or anything. She's just a slave.'**_

* * *

Takeya's elbow slides down the counter as he begins to day-dream.

He sees himself laying on his futon in his room, as Ren hand feeds him grapes and gives him sips of cool lemonade while wearing a skimpy maid's uniform that leaves very little to the imagination.

"**Slave, your master is feeling warm, fan me,"** Takeya orders in a pompous tone.

"**Yes master,"** Ren happily obliges. She picks up a huge white feather and begins to create a light breeze that slightly moves the top of Takeya's hair.

Takeya watches Ren's chest go up and down as she raises and lowers the large feather in an attempt to cool down the hot and bothered teenager.

"**Aaaaahh, this is the life,"** Takeya says to himself. He stretches as he interlocks his fingers behind his head and crosses his feet.

After a few minutes pass by, Takeya starts to feel a little stiff.

'**_Phew,'_** he thinks to himself, **_'All of this relaxing is making me tense.' _**

A sly smile works it way across Takeya's face as his line of vision slowly moves its way towards Ren's hands.

"**Slave,"** Takeya calls as he turns face down on his futon.

"**Yes master,"** Ren answers sweetly while still fanning the teenager.

"**Your master needs a massage,"** he states in a muffled voice.

"**Understood,"** Ren replies as she puts the fan down and kneels at her master's side.

"**Be gentle,"** Takeya says and then snickers to himself. **_'This is gonna be great. Oihiko is going to be so jealous.'_**

* * *

Takeya continues lost in his thoughts as Mitsuka walks in to return some "movies" starring her self.

"**Takeya! What a surprise to find you…,"** she pauses when she notices that the check out boy is staring off into space.

She waves her hand in front of his face to see if he's paying attention but, she received no reaction.

'**_Mitsuka,'_** she thinks to herself excitedly as her face becomes flushed, **_'You are such a hot teacher that even out of school your students daydream about you. I think it's about time for that private lesson I've been wanting to give Takeya. Aaah haaa! This is turning me on.'_ **

She forces herself to regain her composure after humping the counter a couple of times, walks behind it and starts rubbing Takeya's shoulders to gently wake him from his reverie.

* * *

"**Takeya?"** Ren asks as she continues to gently rub his shoulders.

"**Mmm hmm,"** Takeya answers with his face still buried in his futon.

Ren moves from her spot next to Takeya and leans closer to him as she straddles his waist and lightly rests her breasts on his back. She keeps rubbing his shoulders as she exhales softly next to his ear, causing him to shiver involuntarily. Takeya swallows the newly formed lump in his throat due to Ren's chest on his back.

'**_What is she doing?'_** Takeya asks himself as he begins to lean into her touch, **_'I am only a man. I can't take much more of this.'_**

"**Takeya,"** she whispers. **"Do you want me to take care of you?"** she asks as she presses even closer to his back causing him to stiffen as he realizes the complete fullness of the breasts on his back.

"**Yes,"** Takeya stutters through gasps and closes his eyes. **"I can't resist you any longer,"** he answers in a defeated voice. **"Just do what you want,"** he says as he surrenders his will to her touch.

"**Yes Takeya,"** she answers as she shifts her weight off of him and turns him around.

* * *

'**_Hmm,'_** Takeya thinks to him self, as a pair of soft hands start roaming his body and unzipping his pants, **_'This futon feels a lot harder than it used to.' _**'**_This feel so real but, I know it's not happening._ _Aaaggg! Even in my fantasies I can't handle girls. Ok. Just shut up and go with it!'_** he orders him self and buries his face into the soft, voluptuous breasts in front of his face.

As Takeya revels in the softness of the flesh pressed against his cheek, he feels a slight breeze on the part of his anatomy where the sun doesn't shine. Soon after, he feels a tender, yet firm, hand begin to stroke him up and down with accompanying moans that sounded a little too enthusiastic for the Ren that he knew.

Throwing caution to the wind, Takeya begins to let himself enjoy the sensations given to him by this sensual and talented woman on top of him.

'**_Aaa aa I never knew I had such a realistic imagination,'_** Takeya thinks to himself as he rests his left hand against the wall and begins to trail his right hand down Ren's firm buttocks. He squeezes one of her cheeks and moans quietly as he feels the need for release intensify with each stroke. **_'Oh God, any minute now.'_**

Takeya tenses at the loss of warmth as the delicate hand that was wrapped around his throbbing member moves away. He looks up at Ren shifting above him and he places a hand on each of her hips as she lowers her pelvis onto his awaiting member.

**

* * *

**

**A/N Well this is it. I wanted to write more but I need to go to sleep. Hey if you want, let your imagination run wild. I know I will. If you read it, let me know what you thought. This was my first time. Thank you.**


End file.
